edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 82: Long Good-by
Quick Summary Akira's Group escapes from the jungle and after doing so, Zaji falls off the cliff. Makoto's Group sees the smoke coming from the jungle and keeps on heading towards the Antenna. Full Summary Takashi is leading Akira's Group out of the jungle. They hit a dead end on a cliff. But Shirou notices footsteps on the ground. The trail goes along the cliff. Shirou explains to the group that a previous humans had encounter the Gigantopithecus before and released the poisonious smoke like he did. And they have escaped through this route. Akira agrees to follow this trail. Kanako thanks Kazuma for saving her life. Kazuma will take the rear while the group goes ahead of him. Takashi and Yasunori wonder where Shuu went. Akira is having a tough time whether he should tell them the Shuu's betrayal. Momoka shows Akira Shuu's Keychain. She found it after the baby Gigantopithecus was hit by it. She gave it to Shuu a long time ago. She starts to tell the history of Shuu. Why he suffered from inferiority complex. Akira's Group senses the smoke is getting thinner. Miina finds Shuu lying on the grassland. Akira understands now why Shuu hit him. He makes up a coverup story that Shuu ran off after seeing the baby Gigantopithecus. Akira hits a sucker punch and warns Shuu to leave Rion alone. Kazuma sees Akira's Group are walking away happily. Blood is dripping on the ground. It is coming from Kazuma's back. He was hit when the Gigantopithecus slammed him to the tree with pointing branches. He doesn't want to collapse on the ground. It will make Kanako to cry. He sees an edge of a cliff. He has experinced a lot when he was on the island. Now he is tired and wants to take a break of this. Akira turns and asks Saji about something, but he couldn't see Kazuma anymore. Now everyone has turned and try to find Kazuma. Akira notices a bloodtrail on the ground. It leads down the cliff. After a while they understood what had happended to Kazuma. Seigou Komiyama was just finished building a Pile of Rocks when he sees smoke coming from the jungle. Makoto suggests someone else entered the jungle the same way they did. Seigou first comes up with the idea of burning the Nerium Oleander bush. Makoto thinks that Shirou could came up with the same idea as his. Makoto and Seigou are watching the video that Makoto took when they were at the peak of the Cursed Mountain. The video shows a manmade Tower beyond the mountain. Makoto and his group are heading toward that Tower. Aya Tokiwa and Miina Isurugi emerge behind a rock. Morita wonders where Hideo Igarashi went. They should leave as Hideo always catch up with them sooner or later. Makoto tells Miina not to fall behind from the group. Characters Introducted Characters Seigou Komiyama, Aya Tokiwa, Miina Isurugi, Hideo Igarashi Trivia Category:Manga Category:Gigantopithecus Arc